Unexpected Circumstances
by Liete-chan
Summary: This is YAOI.....mostly MitMiya...RyoAya & MitNiwa too.....tee hee R/R


Title: Unexpected Circumstances   
Author: L-chan  
Part: 1/?  
Genre: Yaoi/non-yaoi  
Pairing: RyoAya, MitNiwa, MitMiya  
Rating: PG….to be safe…  
Warning: YAOI…ok? Oh yeah…this is unedited…. and I made this during the wee hours of the night…. typo and grammatical errors  
Disclaimer: I dun own Slam Dunk  
Author's Notes: I don't think there are too many MitMiyas…I want to see more so I wrote one…tee hee  
  
  
"Unexpected Circumstances"  
A little MitMiya fic  
By: Princess L-chan  
  
  
Miyagi Ryota, Shohoku team captain, yawned and looked at his watch. It was 8:30 P.M. Ryota sighed. He himself can't believe how late their practices got now that the Kanagawan District Championships were just around the corner. Ryota yawned again. He was missing out on much needed rest. Everyone commented on how haggard he looked, even Ayako was worried about him. Ryota sighed, looking up and yawning once more. "Aya-chan…."  
  
Ryota had decided to at least go somewhere with Ayako this term but as of right now, he hasn't even made a single move. "What's wrong with you, Ryota?" he asked himself. Ayako wasn't going to be available forever! Sooner or later, some guy might ask her out or something…. Ryota sighed again. What was he waiting for anyway?  
  
Ryota was thinking of the same thing as he crossed the pedestrian lane. Am I afraid Aya-chan is going to dump me or something? Am I worried she'll reject me? Haven't I been rejected 10 times already that one more shouldn't matter anymore? If I were someone else….  
  
His train of thoughts was interrupted as he heard a loud honking. He turned to his left and squinted. A large, blinding white light was headed towards him. He raised his right arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light. Suddenly, something hit him with a great force and Ryota found himself sprawling on asphalt. He remembered the loud screeching of the brakes before he fell unconscious.  
  
-------------  
  
Ayako paced back and forth the hospital hallway slowly. Imagine her great worry when someone called her to say she should come to the hospital right away. When she got there someone told her that Ryota has been hit by a car and her number was in his wallet. Ayako didn't understand the rest of the story, and frankly, she didn't even care. All she cared about was Ryota's safety right now…"Oh god, please no…." she whispered.  
  
The door opened, revealing a man in white uniform. "You must be…"  
  
"Yes…yes…how is he?" Ayako asked anxiously.   
  
The doctor smiled. "There's not much damage. He must have shielded himself with his arm. His right arm is greatly fractured, but it'll heal…"  
  
Ayako stared at the doctor. Right arm? How was Ryota going to play basketball? Not much damage? "Can I see him?"  
  
The doctor nodded and was about to say something, when Ayako ran past him to get inside the room quickly. Ayako looked at the hospital bed worriedly. Ryota seemed…. well, fine. Except for the cast on his arm and those few cuts and bruises…. Ayako blinked and for the first time since the phone call, she smiled. "I guess it'll be alright then…"  
  
-------------  
  
Ryota looked around him. All he could see was darkness. "Hello?" he called out. His voice echoed through the darkness, then faded. Ryota shivered. This was a very scary place.  
  
'How did I get here? Where's everyone? What am I…' he stopped as he hear something that caught his attention. Did he hear someone crying?   
  
He walked around a little bit more. Yes….someone was DEFINITELY crying. As if by some miracle, he saw a burst of light to his left. He turned to see a ring of light on the ground. In the middle of the circle was a girl, crying.   
  
The girl had long, light brown curly hair. Ryota approached the girl slowly. "Oi…are you okay?"  
  
The girl stopped crying. She looked up and looked at Ryota. "Where did you come from?" the girl asked Ryota.  
  
Ryota blinked at her, confused. "I don't know…where are we? And….who are you?"  
  
The girl rubbed her eyes dry. "I'm Yurinoki Niwa…who are you?"  
  
Ryota blinked again. Honestly, he didn't think this was the proper time to exchange pleasantries. "Erm….I'm Miyagi Ryota…."  
  
"Oh…" the girl looked down again. "I want to go back…"  
  
Ryota looked at her. "Let's go back then…wherever it is…"  
  
"but…" Niwa started sobbing again. "I wanna go back….but not home….I hate my life….sooo…much…" the last word came out in a wail.  
  
Ryota's face softened at the sobbing girl. "Ma…it's okay…your situation can't be worse than mine…"  
  
The girl looked quizzically at Ryota. "It can't?"  
  
Ryota shrugged. "It can't…you'll never know my situation…but trust me…it's bad."  
  
Niwa looked at him thoughtfully. "We'll see…" she held out her hand. "Help me up, will you??"  
  
Ryota smiled and took Niwa's hand. As he did, a light enveloped them suddenly. Ryota felt the girl's hand slip away. He cried out, but no sound came out. The light became so blinding that he had to close his eyes……he felt himself spinning……  
  
-------------  
  
Ryota opened his eyes slowly. "Where…am I…?"  
  
"Oh my god! She's awake!!" Ryota heard a voice say. He looked up to see unfamiliar faces. A man and a woman.   
  
'Who are these people?' Ryota wondered. 'and…..'She'?'  
  
"Who are you?" Ryota asked. He blinked. His voice sounded high pitched….like a girl's.  
  
"Why we're your parents!" the woman said. "What's the matter dear, are you having amnesia??" she looked at the man next to her worriedly. "Oh my goodness! What if she HAS amnesia, dear!!"  
  
The man looked at the woman calmly. "Don't worry dear…." The man looked at Ryota. "You do remember everything, right Niwa?"  
  
Ryota blinked. That name…."Niwa…..Yurinoki Niwa…right?"  
  
The man smiled. "See dear? She remembers her name clearly."  
  
Ryota blinked. He had no idea what was going on. He turned around and found himself facing a mirror. What he saw almost made him faint again.  
  
-------  
tbc….  
  
Comments and Suggestions, please???  
  
L-chan 


End file.
